


一辆破车

by allsa



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow(TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsa/pseuds/allsa
Summary: 前情概要：尼禄引诱盖里并将康斯坦丁打晕带走。





	一辆破车

**Author's Note:**

> 如题，渣文笔，慎入

"别担心，Johnny ，我们的时间多着呢。"  
当康斯坦丁从黑暗中惊醒时，他发现自己仍身处黑暗。  
尼禄顶着雷的皮囊，用着雷的身体压在自己身上，而自己的风衣不知道被藏在哪里，领带也松松垮垮挂在脖子上，衣衫半解，皮带更是不知所踪。  
盖里站在一旁，贴心地提醒他:"事实上皮带那一部分是我做的。"兴奋得就像一个刚要开苞的小处男。  
喔，对，忘了，他就是个处男。好吧，他知道尼禄想干什么了，通过性爱与一个处男拉近距离真是个该死的好办法。  
bollocks.  
尼禄抓着康斯坦丁的领带将他直接从床上拉起，一时之间无法保持平衡的康斯坦丁以半趴地姿势跌在床上。  
"别急，亲爱的。我知道你喜欢刺激的。所以你知道当我附身在德斯身上感受你那连在生活中都少见的主动与温柔时我有多惊讶吗，这滋味连the first都没尝过吧？"  
"他只尝过鲜血与挫败的滋味，luv。而你可将会尝到恐惧与毁灭的滋味。"  
康斯坦丁一边笑，一边毫不留情地怼回去。他可不是什么任人骑的婊子，除了德斯就只有斯坦利跟他有过关系，他可不知道那些信息是怎么来的。  
"没事，那可不急呀。"尼禄继续抓着康斯坦丁将他拖下床，带到呆愣的盖里前，似乎想到什么好主意:"搂住他的腰，盖里，力气越大越好。"  
康斯坦丁不得不承认恶魔在蛊惑上非常有一套。盖里搂着他的腰向前的力道，再加上尼禄拉着领带向后，甚至一手揉搓自己乳头并贴近他的力道，让康斯坦丁感觉自己似乎要被活生生地死成两半，连进了地狱都要是这副鬼样子。他已经分不清自己是站在地上还是被两人架起了。  
尼禄打了个响指。康斯坦丁的手不受控制地解开盖里的裤子拉链，帮他的宝贝挺立，帮他疏解欲望。而身后的恶魔已经扒了康斯坦丁的裤子，一只手在股间徘徊。恶魔的舌头在他耳边打转，从他的脖颈一路向下扫荡，让康斯坦丁止不住地颤抖，前端也有了抬头的趋势。  
他们都开始兴奋了。  
尼禄似乎比其他恶魔更喜欢对康斯坦丁使用这种色情式的暴力。康斯坦丁能感觉到自己下半身火辣辣地疼，估计那些被"照顾"的地方都已经是一片青紫。属于雷的手指正在自己的身体里进出，带起一片湿滑。  
当盖里还埋在康斯坦丁身上吸吮啃咬时，尼禄已经把手指抽了出来。  
"哈......"  
"你后面可湿得真快啊，他们把你照顾的很好吧，Johnny?"  
康斯坦丁赌十英镑自己身后尼禄一定是一副幸灾乐祸又优哉游哉的模样，欣赏着他们这些人类沉沦于欲望之中。他感觉自己身体里就像是有长虫在蠕动，如今的他似是饥饿干渴之人，只希望有什么东西能填满他，无论是身体还是心灵，占去他记忆的位置。  
"让我来吧。"  
不知不觉中尼禄已经将他们逼至墙角，康斯坦丁能看到盖里后背撞上墙壁时龇牙咧嘴的表情，这让他同样幸灾乐祸了一把。然而小Johnny的处境也不容乐观，他的两条腿被恶魔架空，雷的东西在身体里横冲直撞，毫无怜惜，他自己的老二则和盖里的在一起不断摩擦，乳头被盖里咬着。  
自从来到飞船上他就没再去享受过这种刺激，如果是以前，被取悦到的康斯坦丁一定早就捧起对方的脸来个深吻。从前的他可从不做床上的被动者，然而现在的他除了发出呻吟以及随着冲撞起伏外什么也做不了。  
[这可不太好。]康斯坦丁晃了晃混乱的脑袋，小声念起咒语。他仍装作被控制一般，缓慢摸上盖里的衬衫。康斯坦丁不得不主动和盖里接吻，以免两人察觉到自己的小动作。三颗扣子，四颗扣子......康斯坦丁轻轻剥开盖里常年不变的白衬衫，终于上手触碰到来自地狱的那部分。  
盖里一个激灵，拉开康斯坦丁的手。背后的尼禄瞬间发力掐住康斯坦丁的脖子，近在咫尺却又无法吸入的氧气让康斯坦丁下意识仰头张嘴，这样的姿势反倒让他更像是放下戒备沉浸在他人服务中的猫咪，不过这只猫的身子也不柔软，皮毛也不光滑，只有嘴上的功夫是一等一的好。  
"你一点都没有吸取教训是不是?"尼禄在康斯坦丁耳边轻语，热气熏红他的皮肤，呈现醉态，即使声音低沉而温柔，尼禄底下的力道却不减反增，顶得康斯坦丁说不出话。尼禄示意盖里先让开，在运动中带着康斯坦丁回到床边。  
盖里发现就算他找回完整的自己，若没有尼禄的帮助，自己也绝不会尝到如此甜头。然而他浑然不知自己在尼禄面前就像是一条狗，得了骨头便欢快地摇着尾巴往主人奔去。尼禄已经将康斯坦丁"固定"成起初的半趴姿势，扯着他的领带让他不得不仰头，而盖里的欲望也已蓄势待发。  
"I'm ready for everything. Are you in?"  
"嗯...嗯..啊！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！"

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢观看，希望不要嫌弃。


End file.
